Talk:Practice target
Should this be in the bestiary? — Skuld 07:00, 2 September 2006 (CDT) "Species: none" That would seem to imply Edge of Extinction will not work on them... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:47, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :That needs testing, added — Skuld 07:01, 2 September 2006 (CDT) ::Just did some testing. They do have their own species, and killing one will trigger EoE on the others. All the Dummies are of the same species, even the 80 and 100 armor targets and the Bow targets. Their species was rather unsurprisingly not human, and nothing else is testable. For now should we give just them their own species? Like, Species:Practice Dummy? --50x19px user:Zerris They have energy too mind shock somtimes deosnt do the full effectBlade 15:52, 17 September 2006 (CDT) My mind shock didn't trigger, I had 47 energy — Skuld 13:12, 28 September 2006 (CDT) : Tested energy on 60 armor with this: Maialse + Wither + Panic to test if they have 2 energy regen or more: they do have 4 energy regen. Then used Signet of Weariness to burn 7 energy at time - when i see damage from malaise triggered, i know it was all burned. 60 all dummies needed 6 uses of sig of weariens to trigger maialse damage - which means 42 energy, also, used Drain delussions + throwaway hex to burn energy one at time - result was 41 energy on both dummies. Weird thing is, this does nto work on al 80 dummy... Grima.worm@seznam.cz 02:58, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Hmmm even if practice target doesn't have a species of its own, maybe we should create a species for it....like target? --Warior kronos 19:38, 2 May 2007 (CDT) I made the species "Barrel" and the profession "Dummy" lol. --[[User:Hawk Skeer|'Hawk' Skeer]] 10:30, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Health On the Guild Wars website it says the practice targets on isle of the nameless have 480 health each. Source -- 88.107.207.103 01:57, 5 October 2006 (CDT) respawn time respwan time should be specified as its common test of new builds of how many dummies the can take down before kirst killed respawns. Possibly inaccurate labeling on the 80 Armor target I was testing a dye job in Isle of the Nameless and playing around with the targets, and I happened to have my Vaettir kegspam build on at the time, and I hit Bed of Coals for lulz. At 12 fire magic, which I have, it should deal 24 damage to 60AL targets, 18 damage to 80AL targets, and 12 damage to 100AL targets. Well 60 and 100 were spot on, but the 80AL target was taking 17 damage from each pulse. This suggests that its actual armor level is slightly higher than 80! D:< 08:30, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :The math for 60 and 100 is exact, but for anything between that it gets fuzzy. What I mean by that is that 60->100 AL is always exactly damage halved, but +20AL from 60-> 80 is not exactly a 25% decrease. (don't ask me why, though) (T/ ) 08:35, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::Probably a rounding error. --Macros 08:59, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::It's the geometric mean, not the arithmetic. :: Damage(60)=2 * Damage(100) :: Damage(80)=x*Damage(60) :: Damage(100)=x*Damage(80) :: x*x=2 :: x=\sqrt{2} :: 12 * \sqrt{2}= 17 :: 17 * \sqrt{2}= 24 ::So it all works out. --◄mendel► 09:12, 8 November 2008 (UTC)